


Exchange of Data

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [4]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asari Mei, Asari Satya, Geth Zenyatta, Quarian Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta seek an Overwatch base





	Exchange of Data

**Author's Note:**

> So in this world, Overwatch is a branch of the Alliance. They employ people from STG, the Biotics Division, Specters, and several other organizations.
> 
> Genji is a quarian, but Geth tech was heavily relied upon to save his life when Hanzo attacked him. Also he uses a sword for reasons. Call it a quarian utilizing whatever he can.

As far as welcomes go, Genji had definitely had warmer. The moment he and Zenyatta came within line of sight of the Overwatch base on Horizon, an alarm had been raised. Two asari approached them, guns in hand and determination in their eyes.

"Don't move, Geth!" a short, chubby asari ordered, gun pointed at Zenyatta without hesitation, the fog of cryo ammo misting around her weapon, "Both of you, hands in the air!" Zenyatta complied, not appearing fazed at all, though it was hard to tell without facial expressions. Genji, however, was fazed. He darted between the asari and his master in a flash, sword drawn and stance defensive.

"I will not allow you to harm my master." he stated coldly, looking more Geth than quarian for a brief instant. The taller asari narrowed her brown eyes, biotics flaring up in warning.

"Order will be restored." she said, her biotics creating a threatening arc over the two asari, "We will assure it."

"We mean you no harm." Zenyatta said calmly, "Genji-Sparrow, please stand down."

"But-" Genji protested.

"Please stand down." Zenyatta repeated, sounding almost amused. Genji reluctantly obeyed, sheathing his sword but not moving from his spot. The asari eyed the exchange with trepidation, and Genji could see the beginnings of curiosity in their faces.

"How is the machine controlling you?" the tall asari asked, eying Genji with interest, "You are not fully Geth. You look almost quarian."

"I _am_ quarian, and my master is not controlling me!" Genji snapped, his grip tightening on the handle of his sword. Zenyatta placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, the gesture calming Genji only marginally.

"You call it master." the tall one pointed out. Genji bared his teeth, though they couldn't see it through his mask. Thankfully, Zenyatta intervened once again before Genji could say anything reckless.

"We are not exerting any control over Genji-Sparrow. He is our student." Zenyatta explained, his optic boring into them, "Genji-Sparrow is also our friend. His comfort and safety is a top priority."

"He's like no quarian I've ever seen." the short one observed, "What is he?"

"Please direct all queries about Genji-Sparrow to Genji-Sparrow." Zenyatta requested. Genji nodded gratefully at him, his gaze softening just for a moment.

"I was attacked by... someone, nearly killed. I was on the verge of death." Genji explained to the asari, his story a small price to pay for their cooperation, "I was saved using Geth technology. A turian doctor named Ziegler worked tirelessly to restore me. Then I met Zen-"

"Angela Ziegler?" the short one burst out, her brown eyes widening, "You know Angie?"

"I am in her debt." Genji confirmed, "We heard she was here, and came to thank her, until we were met with hostility."

"We're sorry for assuming the worst," the short asari said sheepishly. Zenyatta nodded at her, not remotely upset. His capacity for forgiveness was an admirable trait, one Genji was slowly learning to emulate.

"Transgression forgiven." Zenyatta assured them, "Many of our kind are heretics. They attack organics, they seek war. They are not true Geth. Your caution is understandable and commendable."

"I'm Mei." the short asari chirped, suspicion forgotten for now. Zenyatta had that effect on people, "And this is my friend Satya. It's nice to meet you."

"This unit has been given the name 'Zenyatta'." Zenyatta introduced, "This is our student and companion, Genji-Sparrow."

"Genji Shimada." Genji said, scanning them up and down as if searching for any sign of deceit, "Thank you for not shooting us."

"In addition to expressing gratitude to Doctor Ziegler, we believe that working alongside with Overwatch would be mutually beneficial." Zenyatta said, his demeanor downright cheery now that everything had been resolved, "Will you consent to a mutual exchange of data?"

"I will!" Mei raised her hand, the excitement of scientific discovery completely overriding her previous trepidation. Satya simply nodded her consent, resigning herself to not seeing Mei outside her lab for the foreseeable future.


End file.
